


Cross the line

by Willofhounds



Category: Flow - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Hisashi, Abusive Midoriya Inko, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Deity Nedzu (My Hero Academia), F/M, Gen, Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist Lives, M/M, Mentor Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku only has half a soul, Nedzu Training Midoriya Izuku, Nezu is a God, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, Parental Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Parental Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Lives, Smart Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Soul Bond, Soul Parents, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vigilante Hatsume Mei, Vigilante Shinsou Hitoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: M/M Soulmate. Everyone in our world are born chosen by a God. When the person turns 4 their quirk awakens. Those who don't have one are considered uneless. Their only hope is to get a strong god. A god will only show themselves when the child turns 9. The vigilante Lykos wishes to change humans perceptions.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku & Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Midoriya Izuku/Tsukauchi Naomasa, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye & Toogata Mirio, Todoroki Shouto/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123
Collections: 1Very_very_good_storys1





	1. Lykos part 1

A/N Thanks for your everyone's support on my fics. So this is another one of my more obscure crossovers. If you have not read the webtoon Flow I would highly recommend it.

Warnings: Soulmates, M/M pairing, Tsukauchi/Izuku, Child Abuse, and Abandonment. [Art from Calvera. Thank you so much!](https://willofhounds.tumblr.com/post/622471910636322816/omg-thank-you-calvera-draconis-this-is-such-an)

Izuku's POV

Something he learned at the age of four was not all men were created equal. Their world was full of people with special powers. 80% of the world has some kind of power called a quirk. There was still 20% that did not, however. Most of those who did not have a power of their own were the older generation. The generation of a forgotten era. Still every now and then there was a child who was born from those with quirks without one.

Izuku Midoriya was one such person. He was born to Inko and Hisashi Midoriya. Inko had a mild telekinetic ability while Hisashi had a fire breathing quirk. No matter how hard he tried he could not manifest one of the abilities. When he turned four his doctor declared he was quirkless. That there was nothing they could do to make a quirk manifest.

From that moment on he was seen as useless both by his classmates and by his parents. They went from loving him to ignoring his existence. Bakugo Katsuki who was once his best friend quickly became his bully. All his friends left him behind. He could see it in their eyes they hoped he would die.

Izuku's only hope for a reprieve in their distaste was that at the age of 9 his god would appear. Unlike quirks, every person born in their world was bonded to a god. At the age of 9, their god would appear and ask if they wanted to make a wish. The stronger the god the more powerful wish that could be granted. Every wish came at a price that was equal to what they wanted.

Most gods like quirks were passed down through the families. You were likely to get a god that one of your parents or in the same family. There were however exceptions to this rule but they were more rare than quirkless.

Unluckily for he was left on the streets at the age of 7 to fend for himself. His parents didnt believe that he would have a power god therefore would be even weaker. To them, he was a burden that should be left out on the streets to die.

Something he would learn after this was that neither of his parents were his soul parent. Normally a child was born with two marks. A mark that matched one of their parents. It would mark them as their soul parent. Typically that would be whichever parent they were closest to.

Nothing about Izuku was normal though. He had three marks on his skin. One was his soulmate a black leopard with onyx eyes. Somehow he knew that this was his fated. A person that was for him and him alone. This mark was right over his heart. When he met the person his mark would change to add himself into the mark.

The next one was similar but he knew it was one of his soul parents. It was a black cat with red eyes and tape like object around its neck. This one was right above his right knee. On his right arm in the crook of his elbow was a falcon with piercing golden eyes.

For two years he struggled to survive barely able to scrounge food from the garbage and sleep in an abandoned car garage. It wasnt much and when winter hit it was a toss-up if he woke up the next morning but it was his life. He struggled and fought to make sure he survived. Even if no one cared he was determined to make sure he made it to his ninth birthday.

When his ninth birthday drew closer he heard about a child being born with the White Tiger God. Even having lived on the streets with only two years of schooling he knew what that meant. A new Guardian's child had been chosen. If the rumors were true the child was not of a known family line. Something that was rare in this day and age.

Out of the five Guardian Gods, only two occasionally chose outside of the family lines. One was the White Tiger spirit well known for its destructive capabilities.

The other wasnt as well known and was said to only choose a child once every century. It was said that the child that was chosen did not have an easy life. That every trial they had gone through was proof that they were worthy of the wish that was granted.

Izuku didnt believe this. In his short life, he had come to realize there weren't any fairy tails. That no one would come to save him from this hellhole. If he wanted to survive it would have to be under his own power. There was no way a god could have dual abilities anyways. The Black Wolf was just a myth. Something to give the people hope for a better tomorrow.

All he wanted was to survive another day. Making it another day was a struggle every day. During the summer he was constantly struggling to put on weight and drink enough water. In the winter he struggled to find food and warmth. If he could get a fire going it made surviving easier.

The day of his birthday Izuku was already laying on top of his stolen sleeping bag. A water bottle was on the ground next to him as he flipped through books from the local library. It was on how to fix the phone and another on coding.

While searching for food Izuku came across a phone a few years old with a shattered screen. Keeping up with the city's crimes would be much easier with a phone. He planned on asking his god for a quirk as his one wish. Then from there, he would become a vigilante. He was tired of seeing people hurt and no one doing anything to help them. The streets taught him that heroes couldn't be everyone. Most wouldn't even come to this side of town because there wasnt any media coverage. Only the police tended to the criminals and they didnt come unless someone was dead more often than not. This area needed someone to protect them and with a quirk, he could be that someone.

In preparation to be a vigilante, Izuku had taken some free self-defense classes at the mall. They were typically one or two-day events before you had to pay. Still, he showed up every time they had one and then practiced what he had learned in the garage. Along with the classes he was doing free running to build muscles. Starvation stunted that but he was still faster and more flexible than someone would expect.

Izuku rubbed a hand over his face as he closed the book. If he could find the parts he was fairly sure that he could fix it. Then he would need to focus on honing and coding skills.

As he was standing the air around him stilled. Everything in Izuku screamed danger. Shadows encroached him and Izuku stepped towards the light that filtered in from the end of the garage. A black wolf that shadows seemed to wrap around it. His god? Amber eyes watched him warily.

Izuku questioned, "Are you, my god?"

The wolf nodded. Wolf Gods were extremely rare even more rare than a quirkless child. The last one registered was well over a hundred years. To think his God would be a wolf. It was surprising but a pleasant one.

His father had a Lion God from what he remembered. His mother a cat god. The lion was more powerful than the cat but it still wasnt anything compared to the Tiger gods. Like with quirks he should have inherited one of his parents. To have one so far beyond his parents was unheard of.

Still, he wouldn't complain about it. If he had to guess based on the size, color, and time frame this was the Fifth Guardian. The Black Wolf who specialized in lightning anima. Rumors had it that the wolf also had a shadow manipulation ability but it was unconfirmed.

Drawing him from his thoughts the God said in a low baritone, "You are my human and I am your god the Black Wolf. As you know you have one wish that I can grant. Do you know what you want to wish for?"

Izuku took a deep breath before he said, "I do. I want you to give me a quirk. That is my one and only wish."

The wolf turned its head to the side as it questioned, "Why do you want a quirk? You are a child and powers aren't that important after all."

Izuku scoffed, "Maybe that was true the last time you were on this plane but not any longer. Quirks mean everything now. If you don't have any powers you are lower than an animal. My family absconded me because I didnt have a quirk and they believed that I would have a weak god as well. Since I have been out on my own in the streets I have seen terrible things happen to people who just want to survive. The heroes and police won't come out to this area and the people need someone to believe in. I want to be that person. A vigilante who saves everyone no matter their circumstance."

Amber clashed on the green as the boy and god stared each other down. Izuku would not be deterred from his goal. He would save everyone he could.

The wolf sighed, "I cannot give you a quirk," disappointment filled Izuku but quickly perked up again when it continued, "I can however give you something else. I have grown bored of constantly watching over humans but being unable to do anything about their decisions. Your need for a quirk or what could pass as a quirk and my need for boredom relief will work out. If you are willing to share your body with me I can act as your quirk. You would also gain the use of my anima. Sharing a body would allow me to teach you rather than you having to figure it out on your own. Do you agree?"

"What is the price?"

The wolf quirked what could have been a smile at his question. It replied, "Normally your human body would not be able to handle my full power. In fact, under normal circumstances, you would explode if we tried this. Being one of the five Guardian Gods grants me some liberties, however. Your cost will be half your soul. It will allow me to share my own soul with yours. This and your own will, will keep you tied to this plane and not dead. However should your will to survive fade you could die. Be wary of this. Sharing a body with me will not make you in invincible."

Izuku replied determinedly, "Then I agree to the arrangement. In exchange for half of my soul, my wish is that we share my body."

There was no arguing with the gods. If they told you the cost of your wish you should be grateful. Most people would be left wondering what the cost of their wish was. For some, it was worse than for others.

There wasnt any warning before the wolf lunged at him. Izuku was knocked over and his head cracked painfully against the concrete. The world around him exploded into stars as he tried to recover. His malnourished body was unable to throw the wolf off.

It bit down into his shoulder as its body began to dissipate into shadows. He screamed in pain as the shadows entered him. It felt as if something was tearing him in two.

Aizawa's POV

There was something off about this night. His instincts were screaming at him that something was going to happen. So far the night had been unnaturally quiet. Shouta had decided to go to the less patrolled areas looking for criminals to fill his last few hours.

His way through the city was lit up by the full moon. It was a nice night with it being late summer. As he reached a new rooftop there was a scream followed quickly by a gunshot. Shouta didn't hesitate to start running in the direction of both. Two more gunshots sounded as he came to a corner store.

As he landed on the roof across from it he could see three people inside. One was the cashier who didnt seem to be injured just scared. Then there were two masked figures fighting over a gun. Shouta dropped into the street readying his capture scarf to grab the two.

The shorter of the two's right hand became a claw suddenly. It let go of the gun and made a swipe at the taller.

The taller snarled, "Damn it! You should have just let me take the money. I'll make sure you don't get up!"

A voice disrupted by a voice modular replied, "I think not. I cannot just let you hurt someone because you want to steal money. Stand down and I promise I won't hurt you."

Instead of answering the taller raised his gun. Shouta threw out his capture scarf at the gun wielder only for a pen was launched at the man. The hero in him was surprised to find that the pen was encased in anima. This person was using transferal in his anima.

Transferal was one of five abilities using a person's anima. It was the least used of the five. Most of the time people used transform or their elemental. With this ability, he knew that this person was at least a high schooler. Only high schools taught students how to use their anima so skillfully.

The force of the anima sent the gun wielder flying back. There was a painful crack of the criminal's head against the metal shelves and then again as he collapsed to the ground. The person brushed his hands down his clothes brushing off any dirt he may have collected.

"Well that takes care of that," the person said as he turned to face Shouta.

Surprise flashed across green eyes as they met onyx. Shouta could only see the green eyes as the person wore a cowl over the bottom half of their face. That was when it hit. This was a vigilante and he had to bring them in.

The vigilante stepped back warily their eyes were on his capture scarf. Shouta sighed internally. This person was going to run from him. Giving chase wouldn't be possible with the criminal in the corner. He had to try and stop this person here and now.

Shouta grabbing his scarf ready to throw it he said, "Don't run. You know its illegal to use your quirk without a hero license."

The vigilante said sounding amused through his modulator, "Sorry hero but I cannot stay here. You on the other should tie him up before he wakes up."

Then the person rushed at him and Shouta threw his capture scarf. They ducked around it and his arm transformed in a claw. Shouta activated his quirk a moment later only to block a strike. Then the person pushed past him and out into the streets.

When he tried to search for the smaller person they were long gone. It was as if they had never been there, to begin with. Looking at his arm he found light scratches barely enough to draw blood. Damn, he would need to get his uniform repaired before his next patrol.

Turning to the clerk he questioned, "Are you okay? Have you called the police yet? Do you know who that was?"

The clerk replied, "I'm okay. Yes, I have but it will be a while before they get here. Police avoid this neighborhood. Most heroes do as well. You're the first hero I've seen since I started here. On the short stack, he called himself Lykos. Are you really going to catch him?"

"He's a vigilante and that makes him a criminal," replied Shouta, "If he continues down this path I won't have much of a choice."


	2. Lykos part 2

A/N I made a discord server. If you want to talk to me or updates on fics. Here is the discord link /R2Esj9w. Please and thank you.

Izuku's POV

With a final twist of the screwdriver had the screen replaced on his phone. A grin crossed his face at it as it booted up. A quick press of the keys confirmed that they were all in functioning order.

Izuku then went about rewriting the programming the phone to allow a chatroom. Internally he thanked the library for their books on coding. When he wasnt reading he was stalking the police station and Eraserhead. His time was spent watching them to find those he would make contact with. They wouldn't see his face or hear his real voice.

His plan would be to practice hacking and send them information on criminals that he found. He wouldn't stop his patrols and nighttime captures of villains. It was just during the day that he would be sending anything he found.

Out of the police force in Musutafu was one of the cleanest he had seen. There was only one low ranking officer that he wanted to keep an eye on. The one that he wanted to make contact with was Detective Tsukauchi. He was fairly straight-laced but had a soft spot for good-intentioned vigilantes. Though technically he wasn't a vigilante. Any abilities given by the God bonded to a person did not count as a quirk. It was that rule that allowed him to mostly do as he pleased. In the eyes of the law, he was still quirkless. As such he was the scum on the bottom of their shoes.

Shaking his head from the thoughts he returned his attention to the screen. He needed a name for the chat first. It would have to be something unmistakably unique. Names for those within would have to be something that gave nothing away on their identities. It would protect them if a phone was stolen or that chat was hacked.

He snorted as his mind came up with an idea. From his intelligence gathering, both of his chosen were addicted to coffee. So the name would fit them perfectly. Chat name: How to Annoy your favorite coffee addicts.

It was unlikely that anyone would steal one of their phones. Hacking was much more likely in the event someone got suspicious of them. He pulled out the business card he borrowed from the police station. It had the detective's phone number on it. He added the number to the chat.

It didn't take but a few minutes for there to an annoyed message in the chat.

**Mr. Quackers: What the hell is this?**

**Tailchaser: Ah there's my favorite detective. I am your new vigilante Lykos. As it stands now you will be my contact within the police. Still need to get Eraserhead's number to add him as my contact within the heroes.**

Izuku watched in faint amusement as there was rapid typing from the detective. It seemed he had hit a nerve within the man. They were going to be interesting to work with. That was for certain. A ping drew his attention back to his phone and he had to stifle a laugh.

**Mr. Quackers: Why in God's name do I have this ridiculous name? And why am I your context? Vigilantes and the police don't get along.**

**Tailchaser: In case our phones are stolen or hacked. The names give nothing away about who we are. As for why I have no intention of being like other vigilantes. Unlike other vigilantes, I'll be focusing on helping people while most focus on just on the use of their quirks.**

**Mr. Quackers: Why us?**

**Tailchaser: You are the most trustworthy of the police and heroes. Though the cat head officer was a close second. As for Eraserhead, he chose to secure a villain rather than chase the vigilante who took him down. So for now I have a little more trust in Eraserhead than any other heroes for the moment.**

**Mr. Quackers: This is a bad idea. I just know it.**

**Tailchaser: Everything seems like a bad idea until it works out. Well, time for me to go. Have heroes to annoy and villains to catch.**

With that, he closed the screen and stuck the phone in his pants. He wasnt lying with that last message it was almost dusk. Which meant it was time for patrol.

Izuku stretched as he stood from his sleeping bag. His jacket with a cowl sewn into the hood was laid out by the window. It wasn't the most sophisticated suit but it was the best he could do. The cowl protected his identity from those who got close to him.

Normally the fact that it was several sizes too big would be a hindrance. Over the last few months, he had tested out all sides of his powers. He struggled with his anima manipulation even with his God, Sien's guidance. One was Transferal allows anima to be transferred into an object. It can be thrown or shot at someone.

The second skill was Ignition brings out a fully corporeal form. Sien could do that himself but Izuku could form his anima into a copy. Not quite as strong as the real thing but close enough.

His third skill was Separation can split the Ignition into two. It was difficult given that he couldn't fully do Ignition. To date, he successfully used Separation once. It had been an accident out of frustration when he was training with Sien. It only lasted a few seconds but still, it had been successful.

Transformation had two parts in it for him, unlike most other people. Other people could not transform into their gods unless it was part of their wish. Given his malnutrition, he could not fully transform most of the time. He usually kept it to his arms legs to enhance his abilities.

When he did a full body Transform into his god's full form he gained all of Sien's abilities and senses. If he did not have enough calories in his body when he did a transformation he would pass out. Like with Separation he found it out by accident. For days after he woke he was shaky and weak. Only after a few stolen meals from the garbage eventually made the shakes leave him.

Now he made sure that he ate every morning. Dumpster diving wasnt the most reliable or sanitary way of getting food. At the moment though he had no other way to get food. He was too young to get a job and he really did feel comfortable stealing food. Another option would be to check villains' wallets for cash. It would be a possibility but one he would put off until he had no other choice.

Shaking his head from the thoughts of possible futures he pulled on the jacket and his cowl and hood up. In the hood by the cowl was a voice modulator that would hide his age the best he could. With his height though it wasnt that big of a leap to think of him as a child. Pressing the button on his modulator he turned it on.. Then he was out into the streets and then onto the rooftops. Running across the rooftops had become second nature to him. His patrol route was mostly on the south side of Musutafu. Heroes rarely went to the south side because it was the poorest neighborhood. Even the police avoided it whenever possible.

It was the perfect place to gain a reputation for helping people. Already many of the residents knew a vigilante lurked the rooftops and watched over those who went out at night. Criminals were just beginning to hear of him. Not enough for there to be fear but enough for there to be caution.

His only problem seemed to be Eraserhead. That hero seemed to be tracking him at night instead of the other way around. Games of cat and mouse between them were common if the villain was secured and police on their way. It was good training and a form of excitement for the young vigilante. He had learned the signs of when the hero was using his capture scarf and how to avoid it. So far he had been lucky not to get caught by it. If he had there wouldn't be any escape. His research into the weapon showed it to be made of a special fiber that was tear-resistant. Even with his fangs, it was unlikely he would get free.

Dusk swiftly turned into full night as he patrolled his usual routes. So far it had been a quiet night. While it was welcome it also set his instincts on edge. He wasn't well known enough for villains to avoid his patrol area.

As three am drew closer he started to make his way back. There were only two low-level criminals to hand off to the police. Three-fourths of the way home he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. There was a shift in the air and he dodged to the right just a white cloth was launched at him.

He turned as he completed the turn and saw the familiar silhouette of a familiar hero. Eraserhead... well there went his easy night.

Mirroring Eraserhead's stance he greeted, "Good evening Eraserhead. What brings you to my patrol route this evening?"

Eraserhead growled, "Lykos. I heard from Tsukauchi that you have been stalking us. Why?"

Izuku folded his arms across his chest as he said, "I needed to know who to trust. So I watched and waited when you weren't chasing me through the rooftops. As it stands I need contacts that I know can be trusted. If I want to set myself apart from other vigilantes I will have to have communication with both you and Tsukauchi."

Eraserhead turned his head to the side curious but at the same time cautious. Both hero and vigilante were unsure where they stood with the other. Would the chase start again or would the hero give him a chance? That was the biggest question of the night.

Green and black eyes considered each other before black eyes closed. Eraserhead ordered as they opened again, "Get out of here. Don't let me see you again tonight."

A grin formed on Izuku's face as he took off across the rooftop. Maybe he and the hero could get along. Then again Eraserhead could be waiting for his guard to drop. Either way, only time would tell.

Tsukauchi's POV

When this insanity began he knew it was a bad idea. Getting information from a vigilante could get him in legal trouble. Cases could be thrown out for even suspicion that he collaborated with a vigilante.

Naomasa was lucky when it came to his boss. Chief Tsuragamae was more understanding than he would have expected. As long as the press didnt find out he could do as he wanted. Tsuragamae was interestingly enough seemed to be intrigued by the vigilante. It would likely have to do with Lykos's quirk. A quirk that to date they still didnt have a handle on. There were times that it seemed to be a transformation quirk. Other times it just seemed to be his senses. Being able to outwit the hero Eraserhead was no easy feat.

The other part was his vigilante's god that was up in the air. All they knew about it was that it was it had fangs, claws, and black fur. That could be any mammal god in the world. So far they had not seen any Ignition from Lykos. That was only true if it was the god and not the vigilante's quirk. It could very well be that he had a different kind of god and that the fur was his quirk.

Naomasa rubbed a hand down his face. So many unknowns from this new vigilante. His attention was drawn to his phone by a beep.

**How to Annoy your favorite coffee addicts**

**Tailchaser: file .doc Mr. Quackers.**

A glance at the time showed it to be only 10 in the morning. From Eraserhead's patrols, they new that Lykos started his own patrol around 8 in the evening. He would end it around three in the morning. For the most part, it seemed that he worked every evening. To be awake back up at 10 in the morning was not normal even for heroes. Case and point was Eraserhead. The hero was exhausted from his late nights and having to be up within a few hours of his patrol.

Opening the file he found easy to follow reports of three B-List villains. They were known for trigger smuggling who broke out of jail six months prior. According to Lykos, they were on the south side of Musutafu near the water.

As Naomasa read through the analysis of the quirks for the villains he realized how smart the vigilante was. It was on the same level as professional quirk analysis. Maybe the vigilante wasnt really using his quirk in battle. Maybe he had an intelligence quirk. Returning to the chat he typed out.

**Mr. Quackers: Thank you for the information. Isn't it a little early for you to be up after all you were up until 3 this morning on patrol?**

**Tailchaser: Who said I went to bed?**

**Oh great, he was dealing with another Eraserhead.**

**Mr. Quackers: Not you too. You need sleep just as Eraserhead does.**

**Tailchaser: Sleep is for the weak. Have fun capturing those villains. Last I checked they were still in there. That was a few hours ago.**

**Tailchaser is now offline**

**Catboy: Is it important?**

**Mr. Quackers: Yes he found a hideout of some B-List villains. They are trigger smugglers who broke out of jail six months ago. I'll prepare a raid team for this evening.**

**Catboy: I'll be there.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I made a discord server. If you want to talk to me or updates on fics. Here is the discord link /R2Esj9w. Please and thank you.


	3. Lykos part 3

Izuku's POV 

It was late in the afternoon a week after his second meeting with Eraserhead that found him patrolling the city in civilian clothes. His focus for the last week had been on listening to the rumors. He wasnt well known enough to have an information network yet. It was something he was working on but it would take time to build. 

Listening to the streets and homeless he was able to gather that there was a possible human trafficking ring. Rumors had it a group was willing to pay big money for anyone with a mental quirk. No one knew who exactly was looking for them but there was a specific homeless woman that they would have to talk to if they wanted to make a deal. 

The money being offered was based on the strength of the quirk. Even at its lowest, however, it could change someone's life forever. For the moment Izuku decided to patrol the streets and listen to rumors in his regular clothes. No one would notice a child on their own in this part of town. If they did they wouldn't care about why he was alone. 

Moving from one alleyway to the next he made his presence just barely noticeable. People wouldn't glance at him twice on the streets. Hiding his presence was a skill he picked up on patrols. 

Powerful gods gave their humans a more powerful presence. This made Izuku hiding his presence difficult. The presence he currently kept was that of an average to weak god. It was practical and unnoticeable to those looking for oddities and power. Practicing carefully on and off of patrols made for long days. He slept very little and dark bags were beginning to form under his eyes. He just couldn't turn his mind off and it showed.

In this, he seemed to be a copycat of Eraserhead. The hero worked at UA as a teacher as well as an underground hero. Two peas in a pod so focused on trying to save others they were unable to take care of themselves. 

A cry of pain drew the young vigilante's attention. Ahead of him two boys one with sandy brown hair and the other with purple hair racing towards him. They were being chased by a group of young adults that looked to be high school age. 

Calling forth the partial transformation he allowed his arms and legs to become more wolf-like. With it, his senses sharpened and he could smell the scent of fresh blood on the purple-haired boy. He was hurt most likely by one of the teenagers chasing him. 

Izuku rushed forward so that he was between the two boys and the group. For a moment the teenagers hesitated at the sight of a partial transformation. 

Then one snarled, "Dont interfere brat. We dont want you. We want the two with mental quirks. They are going to change our lives."

Pulling a pen from his pocket he questioned, "Do you think you can get past me? I promise you, you won't like the consequences if you try."

Black flames spun around the lead boy with dark eyes. He snarled, "You're just a little kid who figured out how to force a transformation. What good could you do against me? I have been trained to use anima."

A fierce grin crossed his face as he drew upon his own element and let his true presence flex. Lightning coursed across his body and along the ground. It caused several of the teenagers to flee. Only two remained, the leader and a boy with grey eyes. The other boy looked too scared to run instead of using courage. Good, that meant he would only have to focus on one of them. 

The leader lunged at him trying to catch him off guard. To bad for him that Izuku was expecting it. He swiftly sidestepped throwing the other off balance. As he tried to regain his balance Izuku landed a swift kick to the older boy's side. Fueled with the strength of his God and the element the boy was thrown back. 

For a long moment the older boy didnt return to his feet. It was obvious that he was winded by the strike. His final goon however took off like a bullet escaping the fight rather than help his friend. 

When the teenager returned to his feet he immediately started back in on Izuku. For his part, the green-haired boy simply ducked around the attacks. There wasnt an obvious quirk that he was using that would put the greenette at a disadvantage. Likely it was something embarrassing or useless in this fight. That would be why he was using only anima. 

An extended arm cut off that train of thought a second later. It reached nearly three feet away from the main body. That would be the quirk then. It seemed that he had annoyed the other enough to use it.

A pattern began to emerge the teenager would use his quirk or his anima to make different attacks. Izuku was easily able to see through them. If the other had been using them together or in a less predictable pattern he might have been thrown off. When it came down to it though the teenager obviously was unable to think that far ahead. 

As soon as he saw an opening he launched the pen with the full force of his anima at the boy. There was a sharp crack of bones breaking as it hit the boy in the chest. For a moment he thought it went too far and maybe he had killed the other. He never wanted to become a murderer and it was highly unlikely that anyone would believe a quirkless. Especially when a quirked teenager was the one dead. 

To his relief, however, the teenager let out a pained groan from where he lay. Not dead then just broken ribs that would need to be treated. That Izuku could live with. 

Izuku sighed as he watched the teenager slowly get back to his feet, "You should leave. You won't beat me as your god is weaker than my own. If you continue I promise you that you will need a hospital. I dont like human traffickers after all. It makes you a villain."

The teenager flinched before growling, "Those with mental quirks are going to be villains anyway. What is the use of letting them go when we can make money off of them?"

Izuku turned his head to the side as he replied, "Heroes and villains are two sides of the same coin. Your acts currently would make you a villain. Helpless children are not meant to be sold off like animals. Dont let me see you around here again."

The teenager scampered off not looking back at him. It wasnt until he was out of sight that Izuku allowed the partial transformation to fade with a sigh. He may have put on a brave face but that partial transformation took a lot out of him. As he was struggling to find food he did not have enough calories in his system to support unnecessary changes like that. 

Still, if he had he wasnt sure that the teenagers would have left to begin with. There was a good chance that they all would have stayed and that would have been too much for him alone. 

Izuku turned around only to find the two that had been running behind him. Two sets of eyes were wide with surprise. One was purple-eyed and the other was a deep blue. He expected them to keep running when he stepped in. 

The purple-haired boy questioned suspicion clouding his eyes, "Why did you help us? Are you going to try and sell us too?"

"That would make me a hypocrite considering my profession," snarked Izuku lightly as he checked them for injuries. 

Thankfully neither boy looked injured in any way. He didnt have any of his medical supplies on him. They were back at his abandoned garage. Meaning they weren't here if he needed them. 

Confusion crossed the boys' faces but it didnt take them long to figure it out. When they did the blue-eyed boy almost trembled with excitement. 

He exclaimed, "You're the new vigilante, Lykos that patrols the poorer districts of Musutafu. Why are you out so early?"

The purple-haired boy scoffed, "There's no way he's a vigilante Kavar. He looks younger than us. Like a mild wind could push him over."

Izuku folded his arms over his chest and glared at the other boy as he bit back, "Yet it was I who ran off your pursuers. I haven't been around for long but I am working on becoming a great vigilante. Someone who protects those who can't protect themselves. This was just one more step in a case I'm working on now."

Denial would get him nowhere. The one called Kavar already figured out that he was Lykos. Seeing his use of anima had likely given it away. 

He didnt know this other boy's name but he could feel the suspicion rolling off of him. Was definitely not someone who trusted easily if at all. Either way, it wasnt really his place to interfere any further. These kids wouldn't have the information he needed. Keeping them with him would only put him at risk. There was also the chance that they could go to the police. He doubted anyone would believe that a nine-year-old was the vigilante that evaded heroes and police alike. 

Sighing he moved to go around them and resume his patrol. Instead, Kavar grabbed his upper bicep just above where his sleeve was. It was as if he was avoiding skin contact. Something to do with his quirk?

The boy practically demanded, "You can't leave us here. If you're truly the vigilante Lykos take us with you."

Come again? Why would he want to let two kids stay with him? He was not swimming in free time to spend with these two. They should just return home and forget this ever happened. 

Turning back he asked coldly, "Why would I take you with me? Being a vigilante is not an easy life. Taking on the added burden of two others who can't fight is not something I'm interested in. It would be best for you both to get home and try to keep your quirks to yourselves. On top of that, your friend doesn't even believe I'm a vigilante. Go home."

The purple-haired boy looked away his shoulders tightening with anger. It may hurt them to hear that but he couldn't feed himself. They needed the harsh truth if they were going to survive this world. A truth he had known since he was four years old. All men were not created equal. Anyone who said differently was an idealist or a child. The sooner these two learned that the better off they would be.

Kavar's shoulders slumped as he said, "We can't return home. Those kids were from the nearby group home that we all share. If we go back there they would just try again or one of the other kids would. It's not like the adults would do anything to help. They would probably try to sell us themselves."

Well shit. He heard of the horror stories of the foster care system. It was broken and many children who came from it went on to be criminals. Their lot in life only got worse from the moment they were dumped into the system. 

Letting them go back to that or for them to try and make it on their own wouldn't work. They would end up freezing or starving to death. The garage wasnt much but it had plenty of room to fit more than one person. 

Finding food would be easier with more people. Damn it he really shouldn't be considering this. 

Sighing he said, "I still don't like the idea of you staying with me. My situation isn't much better than your own."

"Anything is better than that group home," commented the purple-haired boy, "If we stay there or try to make it out on our own in the streets we will die or worse. Will you help us?"

"Yes," he said a little unwillingly, "I will help you but you have to pull your own weight."

"We can do that."

Izuku made a note to get the name of the group home from them later. After this case was done he could start investigating them. If what these two said was true then a lot more kids could be hurting because of them. And they just might be the lead he needed to capture the human trafficking ring.


	4. An agreement part 1

Izuku's POV 

Getting his two new roommates settled in took some time. Each of them pretty much took a corner of the garage as their own. While they could have tried keeping to their own floors it would have been more difficult to stay warm. 

Izuku felt guilty that they had to break into an apartment building's basement to gather more blankets and sleeping bags. No amount of guilt would stop him though. They needed them if Kavar and Shinsou were going to stay with him. 

It didnt take him long to realize quirks were a touchy subject. Given the stigmatism with mental quirks he wasnt surprised. So he didnt press. However should they want to be vigilantes as well then they would have to tell him eventually. He wouldn't allow anyone to patrol with him that he didnt know their capabilities. 

Not long last the trio fell into a routine. Izuku spent his afternoons scavenging the nearby beach for parts eventually building them phones. Kavar and Shinsou spent their time scavenging for food and training. Izuku on occasion supervised the training and gave tips that he had learned on his own. 

When he wasnt working with them, Izuku's focus was on the human trafficking. So far every lead he tracked down led him to a dead end. It was as if the traffickers knew that someone was hunting them. Maybe the teenagers had squealed after all. 

Izuku considered briefly just piling together his gathered information and dropping it off at Tsukauchi's place. That was quickly thrown out the window as the police could spook them completely. Until he was completely sure where they were and what they were up to he was on his own. 

Two months after Shinsou and Kavar joined up with him found Izuku running across the rooftops. As usual he had lost Eraser three blocks back after the man had given chase. Never failed now that when he patrolled they came across each other at least once in the night. 

Tonight it had been earlier than normal. Izuku stumbled across a mugging that he stopped immediately. As he had been tying up the criminal Eraser arrived. A location was sent for Tsukauchi to pick up the man and a chase ensued. 

Shadows worked to both of their advantages. Izuku was smaller and used it to his advantage. Eraser while quick on his feet didnt quite have the mobility Izuku did. Or his ability to hide in the smallest of spaces. The latter was what allowed him to escape so early into their usual game. 

Izuku crouched on his chosen rooftop checking the cameras through his phone. On this side of town it was easy to hack into their feeds. A skill he had been trying to pick up since he started sending information to Tsukauchi. 

From what he could see from the cameras there wasnt much going on currently. It was fairly quiet on this side. He was about to move on when a small white figure caught his attention. 

Leaning his cheek onto his free hand he questioned aloud, "Well well well, what do we have here? What is the Principal of UA doing all the way out here?"

Unsurprisingly the night didnt answer him. Izuku did however begin moving in the rat's general direction. Hero or not the rat should know better than to wander alone this late. Especially given that quirk traffickers looking for mental quirks. High specs was one of the strongest intelligence quirks currently registered. 

It didnt take long for Izuku to catch up to the hero's route. Oblivious to his presence Nezu kept on whatever was guiding him. Something in the boy went cold as he followed the rat. Sien and his anima stirred underneath his skin. 

"Be careful," warned Sien, "That is no mere mortal."

Izuku questioned carefully, "What do you mean?"

"He is not mortal like you," answered Sien a low growl rumbling through Izuku, "He is a god trapped on this plane unable to bond with another human. I didnt realize that he was still around."

"Why wouldn't he still be around?"

A cheerful voice answered from below him, "Because even gods can disappear, my young friend."

Izuku's head snapped towards the sound of the voice. Somehow the rat had snuck up on him. Nezu in his two piece suit and staring up at him with dark eyes. His hand went to check that his cowl to ensure that it was in place. It hadn't moved thankfully which meant that Nezu couldnt see his face. 

The rat had a false smile on his face as he said, "You are the vigilante Lykos. I was wondering if you would find me tonight."

Izuku asked turning his head to the side in curiosity, "What can I do for you, principal of UA?"

Nezu replied with a wave of his paw, "I would like to talk to you for a moment. If you decide to leave then you can at any moment. I wont chase you or call Eraserhead."

For a moment he considered the rat below him. Then he jumped rolling slightly so he didnt injure himself. When he straightened he found the rat staring at him. 

Annoyance filled Izuku when he realized how short they both were. Izuku was malnourished from years on the streets. Nezu... well he was likely a mouse or a rat god. Either would fit his size. 

Finishing his assessment Izuku questioned, "What did you want to speak with me about?"

The rat reached out a paw and Izuku took swift steps back. For a moment the paw stayed stretched out before the rat retracted it.

"Do you know why I'm stuck here, Lykos?" Questioned Nezu suddnely. 

What did that have to do with anything? Everyone knew that gods could not be far from their bonded humans. Most likely he had his human hiding in the shadows somewhere. Wait... no that wasnt right. The only gods that could speak to humans that they werent bonded to were the five Guardian Gods. 

From the cameras and his own senses he knew they were alone. So then how? Wait Sien had said he was trapped here. Unable to bond with another human. Did that mean?

Nezu's eyes held a hint of sadness in them answering his unasked question. Somehow this god was still alive even after losing his human. If he had to guess then, humans had something to do with it. Rumors circulated online that the rat was a product of an experiment. There was more credibility to that theory than he realized. 

"All very well thought out guesses," stated Nezu. Shit his mumbling habit was back, "However I know something about you as well. You, Lykos only have half a soul."

Izuku couldnt help the way he flinched at the blunt observation of his secret. It was true what they said about Nezu. His observation skills were a calibre higher than anything he had ever come across before. 

"What do you want?"

This information was dangerous. If it got out that he only had half a soul the Hero Commission would be after him. It wasnt just the HC he had to worry about either. 

In the few short short months he had been on the streets he heard worrying reports. That there was a man out there that ruled the underground. If you didnt work for him you didnt live long. 

Rumors had it that many heroes had tried to bring him down. Each and every one of them had fallen to the man. That this boogeyman had taken their quirks. 

At first Izuku didnt believe the rumors but he heard them more and more often. Some said that he was preparing to attack All Might himself. If the rumors were to be believed he was amassing a large amount of quirks for the confrontation. 

Vigilante or not Izuku wasnt stupid enough to mess with that kind of battle. He knew however that if such a man ever learned of his existence then he may insist on meeting Izuku. That would be about as enjoyable as being captured by the HC. No thank you. He liked his simple life as a vigilante no one cared about. 

"An agreement for the moment," answered Nezu pleasantly, "That you will keep in contact with myself. In exchange I will keep Eraserhead off your back and UA open to you. As well as keep your secret about only having half a soul."

Izuku folded his arms across his chest as he snapped, "I can take care of Eraserhead myself. Why do you want to keep in contact with me?"

"If that is your wish," agreed Nezu easily, "As for why I want to keep in contact with you. Well you intrigue me. It's not every day that a god agrees to share a body with their human. Or that a human is lonely enough to agree to it. In fact the only other case of this happening was my own. And you can see how well that turned out."

Then the rat held out a badge to Izuku. After some hesitation the boy took it running his hand over its cover. The UA emblem was printed on it and declared the pass a permanent visitor. It was followed by a business card with Nezu's number on it.

Nezu explained, "This will allow you to come and go from UA as needed. Only myself and Recovery Girl know that you could pop in from time to time. If you're injured I encourage you to go straight to the infirmary. Even if Recovery Girl isnt there we have all necessary supplies if you are injured."

"I assume you will be notified anytime I decide to visit?" 

"Yep." 

Great. There had to be a catch in there somewhere. No way was this god simply curious about their shared circumstances. 

Sien rumbled, "A God of Chaos indeed. Watch this one, Izuku. He wont break your agreement but he will push you to your limits and beyond them."

Putting the card and badge inside his jacket he said, "See you around Nezu. Try to stay out of this area if possible. There are quirk traffickers about and they are seeking mental quirks."

With that he disappeared into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/R2Esj9w


End file.
